The present device relates to a device for labelling objects, comprising a printer for printing labels, an application device for applying a printed label to the respective object to be labelled, and at least one working device in the form of a weighing device, a packaging device and/or a transport device for the objects to be labelled, wherein the working device, of which there is at least one, is arranged upstream of the application device. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for labelling objects, comprising the following steps: printing a label by means of a printer; applying the printed label to the object to be labelled; and at least one more process step, which takes place upstream of the application of the printed label. The printer used can in particular be a thermal-direct printer or thermal-transfer printer.
Devices and methods of the type mentioned in the introduction have been known for some considerable time (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,048).
Depending on its design, the print head of a generic device is subject to some degree of wear. This wear has its origins in the slightly abrasive effect of the labels during the printing time.